Phan Music Drabbles Challenge thingy!
by Dansmoshyfan
Summary: Some Phan music drabbles, idea stolen off of a friend! Feel welcome to do the same! Rated M for coarse language and some trigger words/themes.


**Hey everyone! Soooo here's how this works; I read a fic by GingerTips who stole this idea off of orangesofsymmetry, who stole this idea off of someone on LiveJournal: Put your music on shuffle and write something to fifteen songs. When a song stops, you end whatever you've written and start writing something new for the next song. You are all encouraged to do this toooo! Steal the idea! (Technically you do 10 songs, but when I got to 10 I decided that I'd want to continue, so I went to 15. You can do 10, 15, 205, however many you like!) Also, it's a good idea to listen to the music as you read! Just a suggestion ;)**

**Ok first before I start- I have the weirdest shit in my music library. And some top-40 songs. It's not like I listen to them! They're just... there.**

**Also a disclaimer- I rated this M because of swearing and a few trigger words. No smut this time, guys... sorry :3**

**1. Sparks- Coldplay**

I sat under the tree, glancing at the boy beside me. He was staring off into the horizon, smiling slightly.

"What are you looking at?" I asked quietly, slipping my hand into his.

"Oh, nothing." the boy whispered. He leaned his shoulder to me and giggled. I turned my head to peck his cheek. He slid down to rest his head on my lap. I played with his hair, watching kids play in the park at the bottom of the hill.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?" I responded dazily, gazing down at the love of my life.

"I love you."

"I love you. Forever and ever."

Dan turned to look at the sun setting behind the tree line. I leaned back, relishing the last bits of sunshine.

**2. I don't mind- Imagine Dragons**

I picked up my phone and pressed the play button. Phil peered at me over the picnic basket.

"What's that for?"

I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" I stood up, pulling my best friend up with me. A song started, something upbeat. I started to lead Phil across the blanket, grinning. He was confused at first, but as the music picked up, he started to dance along.

**3. U + Ur Hand**

I shoved the door open. The party was in full-swing; the music blared loud, bodies sweating and bouncing to the beat. I stood on my tip-toes, peering over the crowd and trying to find the familiar brown hair. There, right by the DJ booth. I pushed myself through the crowd, shoving people around. I finally made it. He turned and saw me.

"Phil! Get over here, lets paaarrrtyy!" Dan slurred, tripping as he came over and slung his arm around me. I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Get the fuck away from me Dan." I pushed myself away from him.

"No, Phil, come on babe..."

"No."

**4. Stay Awake (Dreams only last for a night)- All Time Low**

Phil screamed and threw the cup at the wall. Dan jumped in his seat, taking the laptop off his lap.

"Phil? You ok?"

"I... I just can't anymore. I hate this!"

"What?"

"I kissed you last week. And you've just been acting like nothing happened. I can't deal with it anymore." Phil convulsed in his seat, pushing the Mac that was beside him to the ground. Dan stood up and walked to him. Phil got up too, pushing Dan down.

"I can't let you play with me! What is it? Are you mad? Are you happy? What?"

**5. So long, and thanks for the booze- All Time Low**

I stomped around my cramped bedroom. Goddamn my parents. Why. Why the fuck. Why can't they just accept me? Let me be me?

"I hate you!" I screamed at the door. No response. I sunk to the floor, tears beginning to form. Ten minutes ago, I was a nervous wreck.

"Mum, Dad. I'm gay."

That's all it took. All it took to get my parents to hate me.

"I hope you're happy!" I yelled at the door tearfully. I glanced around the room, anger boiling. I stood up again, and blinded by tears, grabbed the nearest object and threw it with all my might.

**6. Therapy- All Time Low**

"Phil..." I stood in the doorway, shaking. My roommate stood up off the couch quickly, rushing to me.

"Dan, what is it?"

I stumbled to him, dropping my bag.

"Phil..." I burst into tears, falling forwards. Phil caught me, sitting down and holding me close. I shook, tears running down my face uncontrollably. Phil hummed lightly and hugged me close.

"Shh Dan, it's all gonna be ok. Everything's ok." I shook my head, tears coming harder.

"What is it?" Phil whispered when I slowly began to calm down. I pulled up my coat sleeve to show Phil the scars on my wrist.

**7. The One that Got Away- Katy Perry (OMG WTF I didn't even know I had that song in my library)**

I sat on the bench, scrolling through the photos on my phone. Of me and you. Your pitch-black hair, framing your face perfectly as you hugged me close. Your tongue sticking out, our cat faces matching. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at the time; I was ready. I got up and walked down the path. Every step took me closer to you. The tears began to flow faster when I got to the spot. I sat down beside you.

"Hey, Phil. I miss you. I miss you..." I couldn't continue, the tears staining my clothes. I pitched forwards, hugging the tombstone.

"Phil... Phil..."

**8. Let Me Love You- Ne-Yo (It's for dance class guise.)**

I waited in my jacket as Dan looked in the mirror to fix his hair. He was staring at himself a bit too long; I knew that look. I slipped off my shoes and walked to him, my feet padding on the floor. I slipped my arms around his thin waist and kissed him from behind.

"Dan, you are so beautiful. Gorgeous. You're hair looks amazing today."

"But, it isn't perfect. And look at how the shirt looks on my stomach-"

I hissed in his ear.

"Dan, please, please please..." I spun him around and kissed him full on the lips. "Dan, you are perfect. In every which way." I couldn't let him get back into the dark time he was in a few months ago. The binging, the cutting... no way.

**9. The Legend of Zelda Rap- Smosh**

Dan cheered, moving his body as he shook the controller. I giggled, looking up from my laptop.

"Yeah, that's right! I saved the princess!" Dan cheered, throwing his controller to the floor. "I win! Take that, Ganondorf! You aint' gotnothin' on me!" Dan danced around the room, cheering for himself. I laughed and got up to cheer with him.

"Good job Dan!" I kissed him, giggling. Dan smiled at me.

"You up for some Sonic?

"But you always beat me!"

**10. Love Love Love- Of Monsters and Men **

I stared at his face, soaking wet. I couldn't even tell if he was crying, the rain was so strong. He hugged me, shaking.

"Please, Phil-" I pushed the shorter boy off me. I just couldn't. I couldn't do it.

"Dan..." he moaned softly.

"Phil, I can't hurt you like this. You can't love me. I can't love you back."

"Dan! Why can't you?!" Phil screamed, jumping away from me.

"Phil, I'm straight..." I moaned. He flinched as though the words physically hurt him.

"Can't you see? You_ are_ hurting me now!"

**11. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying- Fall Out Boy **

"Dan, I'm sorry." I stood at his bedroom door, knocking softly. He didn't answer. "Dan?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Dan was on the other side, eyes red. His fist flew out, hitting me square in the face. I fell backwards.

"Dan I'm _sorry_!"

"No!" he screamed and slammed the door. I tried to fight the oncoming tears. Why couldn't he forgive me? I didn't mean to leak the video. That damn video. The internet literally blew up the minute I posted it. That fucking Valentines Day video.

**12. Anthony's Gone (Creed)- Smosh**

Dan laughed loudly. "What would you do if I ran way and joined a traveling Mexican circus?"

"I'd miss you." Phil laughed, his tongue sticking out.

**13. Loser Like Me- Glee Cast (Don't ask. -.-)**

I picked up my books off the floor for the third time today. The laughs echoed through the halls, from everywhere. I looked up over my glasses, peering behind my bright red hair. The boy was laughing, leaning over and clutching his stomach. The dimples on his cheeks, that gorgeous brown hair... god, he's fucking perfect. I stood up, leaving my books on the floor. I grabbed his arm and pulled him against the locker. He opened his eyes wide. There was a crowd building up, hoping for a fight. I pulled my fist back, about to hit him. No, I couldn't. I shoved my face forward and pressed my lips to mine.

"_You fucking faggot!_" he screamed as he pushed me back to the ground, kicking me.

**14. Poppin Champaign- All Time Low**

I gasped, Phil's mouth pressed to mine. I'm not even sure how we got here; one minute we were just talking, the next- bam. I pulled away.

"When- what? You like me?"

"You're... you're not mad?"

"No! I've been waiting for so long..." I jumped back to him, kissing Phil intensely. I'd been praying for this day since forever.

He pulled off my mouth, moving to suck and kiss my neck. I gasped into his ear, moaning.

"Why didn't you say you liked me sooner? Why didn't you say so?

**15. Always- Panic! At the Disco **

I jumped, the thunder rolling outside. The warm body beside me hugged me closer.

"I'm scared."

"It'll be ok." He whispered, blowing warm air on my sensitive neck. The blanket over our heads was warm, almost too warm. My breath quickened as a lightning strike, followed by a crash of thunder echoed through the open window. He kissed my cheek.

"I'll keep you safe."

**Okay! **

**I'm proud of some of those.. especially number 12. Still a better love story than twilight ;) **

**Though some of those are horrible. Gahhhh. **

**GUYS PLEASE DON'T THINK I SPEND MY TIME LISTENING TO KATY PERRY, NE-YO, GLEE, AND PINK... I just have their music on my playlist. I hardly ever listen to those songs. **

**Also, how did 3 All Time Low songs get in there? xD**

**So, now its you're turn... steal this and make your own music fic! **

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


End file.
